Inferno
by lemonadeshots
Summary: Seraphina was told to be careful, that one wrong move could lead to something that would change her life forever. She didn't heed the warning all that well. Now, with two wolves driven by the bond they share and the sweetness filling the air, things are about to change. And Seraphina can't help but think that it might just be for the better.
1. Chapter One

_**A/N:**_ First story I'm posting here! I adore my wolfy boys and certainly wouldn't mind being an imprint myself so I love playing around with them. Especially these two! Yes, this is a threesome themed story, so if that's not your thing you might want to move on. Though, Paul and Embry encourage you to give them a try. I know I would ;)

Constructive feedback is welcomed, but keep any story hating to yourself please! This will at least have one more part to it, depending on how you guys like it! Let me know!

**Disclaimer:Yeah...so I don't own Twilight. Not the books, the movies, or the characters. I just claim my pretty little OC, her family members, and my personal plot bunnies and ideas. If I owned Twilight, I doubt it'd be the same...and there would be a set of books all about the Pack!**

Enjoy! ~C. L. Abernathy

* * *

_**~Inferno**~  
Love is a burning desire_  
_That makes your heart, light on fire._

* * *

I was a _total_ fool.

Should've known better really, after all, I'd been warned multiple times by Sam and the Elders just how precarious of a situation I was going to be in for this week of time. I shouldn't have indulged, should have just buckled down and ignored the burning fire in my veins, but most of all I should have been damn sure my mother hadn't left the back door open so she could keep an eye on my little brother while he played. It was an open door, a direct conduit to the outside world, the forest beyond the house.

That was now full of my scent; extra sweet and highly potent.

_Intoxicating_.

The first sign of trouble lurking ever closer were their own scents. Each with the similar and familiar baseline of wolves, comfort, and nature. _Pack_. But they also had distinctive personal traits that gave away who they belonged to. Like the musky pine, bright citrus, and ocean breeze of Embry Call, and the smoky sandalwood, leather, and crisp freshness of Paul Lahote.

Two wolves who the Gods themselves had crafted _just_ for _me_, who currently were stuck with short fuses do to yours truly. Both of whom had gotten an undiluted whiff of my scent and wanted a taste.

If their insistent growls coming from the forest were any indication.

I couldn't decide if I was more terrified or excited.

Although I'd let out a crazed shriek at my mother initially when I'd found the open door after emerging from my shower and following the sense that something was coming, pulling me out to the woods, I couldn't _really_ blame her. She knew the bare minimum about all of this, just enough to explain to my parents why exactly I'd be coming and going at all hours, to put them at ease.

She certainly didn't know I was in heat.

Or that the two boys who stood fifteen feet away from the back porch, bare chests heaving as they swallowed deep lungful's of the sweet air around them which only fed the rumbling in their chests, wanted me all the more intensely because of it.

Right. Fucking. _Now._

Their eyes were nearly pitch black with desire, the deep chocolate browns and stormy grays molten and flashing to a sharp golden hue as their wolves clawed from the inside to get to me. It seared me like a flame and held me frozen in place at the same time, keeping me there as excitement and arousal each battled for dominance with fear and the need to hide. If I went with them, there would be absolutely _no_ turning back, and I wouldn't be coming out of it without bruises, bites, and who knows what else. But, given the temperament of the wolves in front of me, I wasn't sure the house would be left standing if I held fast to a refusal.

And part of me _wanted_ to go with them.

They were my imprints after all.

The she-wolf inside of me was snarling, demanding I embrace my protectors, the wolves who were bonded to me in a way so deeply designed it couldn't be fully explained.

She wanted her mates.

She wanted to be marked.

Demanding that I trust her, she _insisted_ it was time.

Embry licked his bottom lip slowly, his eyes trailing my body with such a lustful yet loving gaze as he watched me that I nearly collapsed into a puddle of goo right there. Paul stood by smirking, _of course_, and crooked his finger at me, calling me to my rightful place by his side.

Right between him and Embry.

They each stood tall and strong, their chests rumbling with deep growls of possession as the both of them stared at me so intensely, I was seriously afraid of spontaneous combustion.

Paul ran his tongue out over his bottom lip, eyeing me up and down, and he smirked.

_Again._

I felt like my knees were going to give out then, and his deep chuckle as he sucked in a noseful of air when the heat of desire flooded my lower body made me want to smack him and kiss him all at once.

Damn, I was in _so_ much trouble.

"Seraphina?" Came my mother's voice, breaking the trance I found myself in. "Is everything alright?"

I coughed, trying to clear my throat so my voice wouldn't crack with the desperation that was slowly weighing down on me every second that I didn't go to them.

"Everything is fine Mom, it's just...just, uh-"

"Pack business. We just need Seraphina, Mrs. Jacque." Embry called, his voice low and husky.

It did nothing to soothe my mother's worries; or quell the fire building up within my body.

_At all._

My sweet, unknowing mother frowned slightly, her blue eyes turning toward me with worry written all across them. I swallowed, gulped is more like it, and reached around to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, steadily ignoring the impatient huffs and movements of the two wolves in my backyard.

"Everything will be alright Mom, I promise." I whispered, praying that I wasn't lying to her. "Just keep inside and lock the doors, yeah? I'll be home when I can."

Please let me be right, _please_.

"Be safe Sera, you know how much I worry." She whispered back, brushing her lips over my forehead.

I could just hear the jealous growls coming from down the porch steps. Jeez…talk about possessive.

She disappeared inside a minute later dragging my little brother, Caleb, along behind her. I heard the lock slide home a second after the door shut and I closed my eyes, sucking in a deep breath of air, only to let out a soft moan.

_Their scents._

They were driving me to the brink of _insanity_!

It was literally making my mouth water as every muscle in the lower half of my body seemed to clench in recognition while my nerves zinged and my inner-wolf was darting around in frantic circles. A fierce growl ripped through the air as my own scent seemed to double in potency, and my head snapped up to find each of my boys clenching their fists tightly, their eyes practically glowing with a bright amber color, the sign of their wolves leaping up from deep within, ready to take over.

"Seraphina."

Embry; his _voice_.

So husky, tinged with authority.

You wouldn't expect it with his easy-going nature and his goofy smiles that were almost always present on his gorgeous face, but Embry Call was a force of domination when his wolf rose up. More than ready to show his dominant, possessive side over his mate.

Sometimes he even took Sam by surprise.

"Come here Phi." Paul demanded, his tone low and dark. "_Now_."

Each of them uttering my name sent waves of pleasure down my spine and throughout my body, only prolonging the teasing scent on the air. I opened my eyes, able to feel the way they glowed a bright green as my arousal mounted, and looked at them both.

Should I go with them?

My eyes scanned the trees, briefly contemplating an attempt to run.

There was no doubt in my mind that they'd catch me, but I _might_ just be able to get far enough in to call for one of the other boys. I was still unsure how they had even managed to get away from Sam and the others who had been tasked with keeping them away from me during this time. It was painful for all three of us, but the Elders were trying to find out what the consequences might be for mating during a heat, before it actually happened.

Oh the joys of being one of the first female wolves.

I bit my lip, my heart fluttering when they each snarled in return.

Making a break for it would be pointless really. They'd catch me before I got too far, of that I was certain. And, if I was actually honest with myself, did I really want to get to someone so that they could be stopped?

_No_.

I didn't need my wolf, who was furious at even thinking such a thing, to know that. I wanted this…I wanted _them, _just like they wanted me.

However, a chase _could_ be exciting.

"Catch me if you can, boys."

And with that, I threw a teasing wink their way before leaping from the side of the porch and sprinting into the deep greenery of the forest. I could hear them cursing before I darted away, the wind and branches whipping by as I jumped over fallen trees and rocks, trying to put as much space between us as possible. My mind was racing, tinkling laughter slipping from my lips as I listened to the sound of them crashing through the brush behind me, too focused on snatching me up to make sure they ran quietly.

"We're going to catch you Sera." Embry called, faint amusement coloring his tone.

Though most of it was lusty desire.

"And we're going to punish you little one." Paul promised, a low chuckle floating through the air.

_Oh, shit._

I nearly sunk to my knees in submission right there.

Trouble…so, _so_ much trouble.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:** Yay! I see some of you are interested in this so I'll keep going. There's at least one more part after this. I'm not sure if I'm going to stop there and leave it or if I might continue it into an actual story. That all depends on you guys and if you want to see some more Paul/Seraphina/Embry love :)

Constructive feedback is welcomed, but keep any story hating to yourself please!

**Disclaimer:Yeah...so I don't own Twilight. Not the books, the movies, or the characters. I just claim my pretty little OC, her family members, and my personal plot bunnies and ideas. If I owned Twilight, I doubt it'd be the same...and there would be a set of books all about the Pack!**

Enjoy! ~C. L. Abernathy

* * *

_**~Inferno~**  
I wanna do bad things.  
With you.  
_

* * *

They were gaining on me, somehow I just knew.

And they'd gotten a _lot_ quieter.

Concentration.

Mine was all over the place, so much so that it took me more than a few minutes to realize that my body was actually leading me straight toward Paul's house, almost like it was instinctive. I couldn't help but laugh lightly at the thought, that even though I was running I was heading right toward the source of the trouble I was running from to begin with. I knew already that we'd end up there because he lived alone, with Embry crashing occasionally ever since the three-way imprint had taken place and formed the bonds between us. The house itself was surprisingly nice, especially for a nineteen year-old _guy_ to be living there.

Paul was unnaturally organized, it was almost unnerving.

Something you wouldn't expect from someone who held so much anger inside.

I was working on that though.

After his father had bailed like the jerk that he was, Paul lived with his mom and little sister in that same house for a few years afterwards. Only recently his mother and sister had moved out, trading life on the reservation for a new one closer to Forks...not that it made that big of a difference. Paul stayed behind though and kept the house, fixing it up and making it his own.

I have the paint spattered clothes to prove it.

_CRACK!_

My head shot up, my eyes scanning the trees hastily in front of me. The inner monologue I'd been rambling through had distracted me from the situation at hand, leaving my body to continue on its path unconsciously as it guided me closer to my destination. It was only when I heard the branch snap loudly, when I felt the rush of air racing by me too quickly, when I felt the warm breath on the back of my neck and the looming presence of something much larger than me shadowing my movements; that I realized exactly what happened while I'd been so carelessly traipsing down memory lane.

_They'd phased._

Shifted.

And I was now being pursued by two extremely large wolves instead.

"That's _TOTALLY_ cheating!" I snapped indignantly, trying and failing to keep the smile off my face.

There was a deep huffing sound from behind me, like one of them had actually scoffed at me, and I rolled my eyes. The two of them closed in on me then, herding me where they wanted without physically touching me until suddenly, a blurring streak of gray that was speckled with black lurched to a stop in front of me, cutting me clean off. I let out a surprised shriek, unable to slow down my sprint and stop myself before I slammed right into him, not even moving him an inch as he turned his head to look at me and I slid to the ground in a heap of limbs and leaves.

"Embry!" I hissed, glaring.

A deep rumble sounded from within his furry chest, no doubt him chuckling.

He looked down at me, his muzzle opening in a small wolfy grin before he closed it, his tongue darting out to lick his nose and taste the air. I watched from the forest floor as his pupils dilated and he took a step closer toward me, sending a flurry of butterflies into my stomach as I remained sprawled out where I'd fallen. Even in wolf form he was one gorgeous sight to see; a sleek, trim wolf that was faster than most of the other guys. His fur shimmered in the rays of sunlight peeking through the trees, and the deep rumbles continually coming from him made me hum in pleasure. Though I didn't miss the slight amusement that crinkled his eyes, accompanying the deep hunger that shone there.

I'd already given up on the idea of running again, but if I _hadn't_…

That look right there would've convinced me.

Embry was a cautious yet powerful force, thinking out every single move he made before actually acting on them. He approached me slowly, his paws moving carefully across the ground as he paced closer. Keeping eye contact with me, he dipped his furry head down toward me and pressed his nose to the crook of my neck, pulling in a deep breath before his chest rumbled in response. I sighed and closed my eyes, relaxing back into the leaves as he continued nuzzling me, his heated breath sparking goose bumps to cover my skin.

If Embry was the slow and steady, Paul was the passionate and rash.

He simply dived right in.

Even in his wolf form which was just as glorious; the third largest out of the pack, built with sturdy muscles and sinew that aided in his quickness, despite his size, with a beautiful silver coat that held a natural glimmer to it.

He wasted absolutely _no_ time.

Moving quickly after watching Embry and me for a moment, he hovered over me, his heat pouring off of him and seeping into my body as I looked up from the ground where he crouched over me and bent his head down, nuzzling the free side of my neck. I giggled quietly at the feeling, his heated breath and wet tongue tickling the bared flesh as he nudged my head to the side with his nose. My green eyes met his striking gray ones with their hidden brown speckles and their consistently lurking storminess. The blazing gaze he leveled me with made my blood run hotter and my expression morph into one of seriousness, while my eyes reflected his need with my own. I reached up and smoothed my hand over his fur then, softly brushing it across his cheek, and a deeper than usual sound vibrated through his massive chest and into me.

Almost like a freaking _purr_.

It forced an involuntary moan from my lips as my back arched upward toward him, the burning fire returning quickly now that the distraction of running was long gone and both of the boys were within touching distance. I clenched my thighs together tightly, biting down roughly into my lip until I could taste the faintest traces of blood as the tingles raced over my skin. Paul pulled in a deep breath, his chest expanding in the motion and brushing against mine from his closeness. I let out a gasp as the touch seemed to erupt in sparks within me, and the desire to reach up and grab him mounted even higher. Each of my wolves let out low growls then in response that shook the ground beneath me and flooded my system with a wanton desire.

_I needed them._

Here. _Now._

Paul backed up a few steps then and snuffled against my chest, his nose providing a shocking contrast of cool and wet against my burning skin as he pushed it up underneath the fabric of my shirt before latching onto the hem of it with his sharp teeth, which sent a traitorous shiver of excitement down my spine when they scraped across the soft flesh of my stomach.

He gave it a sharp, strong tug.

And _ripped_ the thing right off of me.

My eyes widened considerably in shock, though I could feel them glimmering with lust after such a dominant display, and I looked up into his to find them darkened to a deep stormy gray. His pupils were blown wide with a hungry desire so potent, I could _feel_ it rolling off of him in waves. I lost myself in his gaze, the way it looked like he'd _eat_ me if he could, the silent promise to absolutely _ravish_ me that was reflected there. It pushed the heat that was humming inside of my body to an all new level, and I could actually feel the wetness that began to pool between my legs. His nostrils flared wide as he caught the scent, and while Embry distracted me from Paul's gaze by licking up the side of my neck that he'd settled down on the forest floor by, purring in my ear, Paul quickly backed up over my body.

And without a moment's hesitation, he buried his nose _right_ between my thighs.

I sucked in a startled breath, a gasp of surprise leaving my lips as my eyes shot open again and I looked down my body at him. Like Embry, he'd settled down onto the ground and was now laid out across the leaves, but where _Embry_ was constantly nuzzling, nipping and licking the side of my neck; _Paul_ was muzzle deep between my thighs…

_Breathing_ in my scent; deep inhales that expanded his chest widely.

And letting out the deepest growls I'd _ever_ heard.

Ones of pure possession.

"Oh my God…" I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut.

It was so perverse in a way; this giant wolf that was bigger than a horse, bent down with his nose planted between my legs, pulling in huge lungfuls of my scent through my shorts. But my inner-wolf was yipping excitedly, her tail thumping back and forth so quickly that it was almost a blur as she twisted and jumped in the air to display her utter excitement over this latest development. She wanted out to play, more than _anything_, but I really didn't want to shred my shorts by shifting.

I'd already lost my shirt.

Plus, I had no idea if it was safe to even consider going there in our wolves. After all, the Elders hadn't even expected any females to shift, much less two. Add onto that mating seasons and the heat, they were pretty much at a loss.

And I seriously doubted Paul had much restraint left in him.

"_Paul."_

It was meant to be strong, commanding, a way to break through the lusty haze that had settled around the three of us and knock some sense into them. But it came out as a breathy whimper instead and the response I got was a growl that was a borderline snarl, his gray eyes darting up to mine even as he kept his nose right where it was.

_Refusing_ to move.

The vibrations coming from the noises he made prompted my back to arch once more as they continued to ripple through me in waves, pushing me closer to the edge of sheer pleasure. That experience coupled with his heated breath tickling my thighs and the constant nudging of his nose as he pushed to get even closer to me, and I'd be _damned_ if he wasn't close to getting me off right there.

Just to my luck, he seemed to know it too.

Suddenly pulling back, Paul looked down at me and stared for a long moment, his intuitive eyes focusing on me in calculation, and I _swear_ I saw his lips curl back over his canines in a wolf version of a smile.

In a flash, he dipped his head back down again.

With an entirely different intent this time around.

A hint of determination flickered across his eyes and then he was twisting his head in different angles as he reburied his nose right back between my thighs after knocking my legs further apart with his muzzle first. My breathing hitched as he did so, and nearly stuttered to a complete stop when his goal seemingly changed from simply breathing me in to applying pressure.

Right where I wanted, _needed_ him most.

My chest rose and fell rapidly as he continued nosing me through my shorts, his movements becoming increasingly roughened, and he forced my legs even further apart than before. He blew out gentle exhales, heating my skin all over as he tilted his head downward and pressed harder with his nose, forcing out a high-pitched moan from my body as I squirmed underneath him.

Coherent thought had _long_ since passed.

The entire time Paul was teasing me, Embry held strong at his post, continually nipping at my bare neck before changing tactics and soothing the skin with long, languid strokes of his tongue that turned my brain and body into jello. Suddenly Paul let out a feral growl that Embry returned in some sort of communication, teaming up against me I'd later realize, and it was with one more almost brutal nudge between my legs that _literally_ lifted my body up from the ground while Embry bit down harder than before at the exact same time, that I _completely_ lost it.

I let out a sharp cry that echoed through the trees.

Sparks burst across my vision, dotting it with bright colors that made it hard to see.

And I _flew_ apart, unraveling right there between them in the middle of La Push's centuries old trees, with the warm rays that hinted of sunlight spilling across my body.


End file.
